


Come on Everybody

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Table Ship drabble as suggested by an anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Everybody

Suzy’s pounding into him, sending the bed crashing into the wall with every thrust. Barry closes his eyes and lets the rhythmic thumping ground him as Suzy sends shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body.

He can hear her too, tiny little  _hah hah hah_ s being sent out into the air above him, and her nails digging lovingly into his hips.

Suddenly she grinds to a halt, letting him feel the sensation of the dildo buried deep inside him. Barry drops his head as she twists her hips just a fraction, so that the tip of the toy just nudges at his prostate. He lets out a high pitched whimper, a wordless plea to spur her on. Placing her hand at the small of his back, she eases the dildo out slowly, and he chokes out a moan as he feels the warm smooth slide of the shaft, feels the base of the bulbed head start to stretch him as it pulls out… before she slams it back inside him and his shaking elbows finally give out.

He grunts as her hand connects sharply with his ass, right across the welts from the riding crop from their earlier activities.

‘Up, Barry.’ she commands firmly, and Barry, with great effort, hoists himself back up onto his hands and knees.

‘Good boy,’ she praises, her hand caressing the dark pink lines across his ass. ‘Good boy, you’re doing so well.’ 


End file.
